Service providers offer network-based services to fulfill users' computing-service needs without the users having to invest in and maintain computing infrastructure required to implement the services. These service providers may provide network-based computing resources and functionality to implement various types of services, such as scalable-storage services, computer-processing services, application-platform services, and so forth. To provide the functionality of the services, the computing resources may have various types of computer programs executing thereon, such as operating systems, applications, and so forth. Overtime, these computer programs require modifications, such as updates in the form of patches, to fix security vulnerabilities, remedy software bugs, improve visibility and performance, and so forth. For example, service providers receive operating-system patches from the operating-system providers, application patches from application developers, etc., to update the computer programs executing on the computing resources.
However, depending on the types of patches deployed on the computing resources, the timing of when the patches are deployed, and/or other factors, users that have their computing-service needs fulfilled by the service providers may experience inconsistencies among their computing resources as the patches are deployed.